rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Transitions chibi transition yang.gif Chibi transition yang 2.gif|Yang Xiao Long Transition 2 Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00010.png Chibi2Trailer 00012.png Chibi2Trailer 00015.png Chibi2Trailer 00018.png Chibi2Trailer 00020.png|"Textbooks are evil!" Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png|"We will melt your bones!" Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs. Yang Chibi 01 00018.png|...I'm going to punch you. Chibi 01 00019.png|Victory is mine! Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png|Watching the latest news about a cat burglar Chibi2 00002.png|Just a thought... Chibi2 00003.png|Blake. We're your teammates. Of course we don't think you're the culprit. Chibi2 00004.png|...And you're taking my Scroll. Chibi2 00005.png|Hey! My keys! Chibi2 00006.png|Oh wow! She even stole my motorcycle. Chibi2 00008.png|"Soooo, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Chibi2 00009.png|If only I'm angry enough, then I would melt all of this ice. Chibi2 00014.png|Alright Ruby. It's ready. Chibi2 00016.png|Just like the good old days. Chibi2_00019.png|"Blake." Chibi2_00020.png|"I got you something." Chibi2_00021.png|Ah come on. It's only a harmless jok- Chibi2 00022.png|Hey. That was meant for Blake. Chibi2 00023.png|Sometimes Ruby does weird things at her age. Reloading Chibi 03 00014.png|"Tag, you're it! You're it!" Chibi 03 00015.png|"BLAKE! YOU! ARE! IT!" Chibi 03 00016.png|Damn it! It's Neo all over again! Fighting Game Chibi 04 00001.png|You think you're gonna beat me? Well take this! Chibi 04 00002.png|"Yes! And that's how you do it!" Chibi 04 00003.png|"You know, when this is all over, maybe I can teach you a couple combos!" Chibi 04 00004.png|"Let you learn from the real master!" Chibi 04 00005.png|YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! Chibi 04 00014.png|Don't worry Blake. It's not a cat toy. Chibi 04 00015.png|"I felt bad about the other day, so I got ya a little something." Chibi 04 00016.png|Why do I feel like you're teasing me even after I said sorry? Chibi 04 00017.png|Well, she's happy with it. I guess that's fine. Chibi 04 00018.png|Yang playing a video game by herself Chibi 04 00019.png|Trolled by Weiss Chibi 04 00020.png|Really Weiss? I'm busy here! Chibi 04 00021.png|Then by Ruby Chibi 04 00022.png|Stop it! Almost made me mess up! Chibi 04 00023.png|And finally by Blake Chibi 04 00024.png|You're really... Chibi 04 00025.png|...PISSING ME OFF!!! Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png|"Great costume party, sis!" Chibi5 00002.png|Wow! You really want Weiss to notice you that badly, Jaune? Chibi5 00020.png|"It is super weird." The Vacuum Chibi 06 00019.png|"And I said, "Bumblebee? More like-" Chibi 06 00020.png|No way! Pyrrha? Chibi 06 00021.png|This is beyond weird, and... And why is my right arm feeling numb? Prank Wars Chibi 07 00013.png|Good one, sis! Chibi 07 00016.png|"Oh my gosh!" Chibi 07 00017.png|Do you realize that you almost killed my sister? Chibi 07 00021.png|Maybe I went a little too far. Chibi 07 00022.png|You don't mind me lying on your head, Nora? Chibi 07 00038.png|Hahaha! Nice imitation of Weiss! Chibi 07 00039.png|You rock, Jaune! Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00010.png|Wait. Something's different. Chibi8 00011.png|Damn it, Neon. You have to keep calling me fat. Well, I'll show her! Chibi8 00012.png|100 Sit-ups! Chibi8 00013.png|100 Push-ups! Chibi8 00014.png|100 Lift-ups! I'm winging it. Chibi8 00015.png|10 Kilometer Run! Chibi8 00016.png|I wouldn't eat that if I were you. Chibi8 00017.png|Ha. Good luck trying to get rid of... Chibi8 00018.png|...What? ...How did you... Chibi8 00019.png|ARE YOU KIDDDING ME?! Chibi8 00029.png|I have a strange feeling about this place. Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00032.png|I know what to do: whole milk, video games, and a poster with me on it. Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00012.png|Ladies and gentlemen, Granny Yangy is out of the house! Chibi 12 00013.png|"And these aren't even real glasses! Heyo!" Chibi 12 00022.png|"Did somebody say grandma?!" Chibi 12 00023.png|Who in the audience wants me to dance and sing? Chibi 12 00024.png|"Easy there, Wolfy!" Chibi 12 00025.png|"You haven't even bought me dinner yet! Heyo!" Chibi 12 00026.png|Ohh noo! Wolfy ate my right arm off! Chibi 12 00031.png|"Smells like someone's got some Big Bad Breath!" Chibi 12 00032.png|Ever heard of "laughing with your friends and keeping sadness away?" Chibi 12 00033.png|That's just a Blunderbuss with an Axe. So uncreative. Chibi 12 00034.png|Professor Poop is old fashioned. Chibi 12 00035.png|You just want Weiss to be your woodsman. Heyo! Chibi 12 00036.png|"Red Riding Hood's a total Mary Sue character." Chibi 12 00037.png|"Loved by many and known for her hood?" Chibi 12 00038.png|Narcissistic much? Chibi 12 00039.png|What do you think about that, Ozpin? Chibi 12 00040.png|Uh... Professor Port approved this? Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00025.png|Really? Love handles? First Neon, and now you?! Chibi 13 00027.png|I was so close to beating the boss... Chibi 13 00028.png|By the gods, she's stronger than me! Chibi 13 00031.png|But I already did my own workout. Chibi 13 00032.png|This is too much for me. My arms are starting to hurt. Chibi 13 00033.png|Warm up?! Oh come on! Chibi 13 00034.png|"She's not human..." Big Vacation Chibi 14 00015.png|"Who brought the suntan lotion?" Chibi 14 00016.png|People will start calling me "Tang Xiao Long" after this. Chibi 14 00034.png|Ruby, stop picking your nose! Chibi 14 00035.png|Are we doing mugshots after this? I better starting posing. Chibi 14 00036.png|Yeah! You better take some nice photos of me. Chibi 14 00037.png|I told you not to eat those pancakes, Nora. Chibi 14 00038.png|Now they'll take your fat butt to prison. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00004.png|"Off. Now." Chibi 15 00005.png|"Shh. Give them to me." Chibi 15 00006.png|Nobody rides Bumblebee except for me... Chibi 15 00007.png|...and maybe Blake. Bike Race Chibi 16 00002.png|Bumblebee for life! Chibi 16 00003.png|Your Zwei-powered wagon is nothing, Ruby! Chibi 16 00004.png|What is the world? Chibi 16 00005.png|Is Weiss riding with a tricycle? Chibi 16 00006.png|Hahaha! Ice Queen, more like Snow Princess! Chibi 16 00007.png|"Where'd you get that thing? Your grandma?" Chibi 16 00008.png|Hahaha! You named it Stardust! Chibi 16 00009.png|Tell me, does your bike fly like a shooting star through using Dust? Chibi 16 00010.png|"What and how?!" Chibi 16 00011.png|Now that's just cold. Chibi 16 00012.png|Why did Beacon let the teacher wearing an eye patch go? Because he only has one pupil! Chibi 16 00013.png|"Don't forget the tournament starts next week! It's vital we all do our best!" Chibi 16 00014.png|"We thought it was a cat''astrophe, but now she's ''feline much better!" Chibi 16 00017.png|I will kick your ass so hard that the Sun will not shine. Chibi 16 00018.png|"You! Stop being funny!" Chibi 16 00019.png|"I, uh... fought a Nevermore! Yeah! It was a pretty Grimm situation!" Chibi 16 00020.png|"Out with a Yang!" Save Nora! Chibi 17 00019.png|"Here's your hero!" Chibi 17 00020.png|Perplexed at Nora's distinct lack of appreciation Evil Plans Chibi 18 00006.png|"What's that? A jar of pickles?" Chibi 18 00007.png|Not buying Ruby's denial over the jar in her hands Chibi 18 00008.png|"I knew it!" Chibi 18 00009.png|"You're going down, jar." Chibi 18 00015.png|"Here ya go, sis, all ya had to do is ask." Chibi 18 00016.png|But the jar will not give up the fight... Chibi 18 00017.png|Yang versus the pickle jar, Round Two Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00012.png|Ready for the showdown Chibi 19 00017.png|Sees her sister taken out Chibi 19 00020.png|Ready to fire Pillow Celica Chibi 19 00022.png|Razzed by her elusive prey Chibi 19 00023.png|Her trump card, Corgi Celica Chibi 19 00024.png|"Yang Xiao Long Wins, Total Annihilation!" Chibi 19 00025.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chibi 19 00026.png|Comforting Ruby in her final moments.... Chibi 19 00027.png|as she becomes a casualty... Chibi 19 00028.png|of pillow fights Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00010.png|Tension in the air Chibi 21 00011.png|Defeated Chibi 21 00012.png|"We really need to rename that move." Security Woes Chibi 22 00011.png Chibi 22 00012.png Chibi 22 00014.png Chibi 22 00015.png Chibi 22 00016.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00005.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00010.png Chibi 24 00018.png Chibi 24 00022.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png|The problem is Blake sitting on my head. Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00022.png Chibi2 01 00023.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00028.png Chibi2 01 00034.png|"Not the face!" Chibi2 01 00035.png Chibi2 01 00036.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00002.png Chibi2 02 00003.png Chibi2 02 00004.png Chibi2 02 00006.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00008.png Chibi2 03 00009.png Chibi2 03 00021.png Chibi2 03 00023.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00013.png Chibi2 04 00014.png Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Chibi2 04 00021.png Chibi2 04 00022.png|Goddammit Yang! Chibi2 04 00023.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png|Ruby summoned Grumpy Cat! Yang is paralyzed! Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00015.png|"We will melt your boooooooooooooooooooooones! " Chibi2 5 00016.png Super Besties Chibi2 episode 6 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 06 00001.png Chibi2 06 00002.png Chibi2 06 00003.png Chibi2 06 00004.png Chibi2 06 00005.png Chibi2 06 00006.png Chibi2 06 00007.png Chibi2 06 00008.png Chibi2 06 00009.png Chibi2 06 00010.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00001.png Chibi2 07 00002.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00009.png Chibi2 07 00010.png Boy Band Chibi2 08 00007.png Chibi2 08 00008.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00001.png Chibi2 09 00002.png Chibi2 09 00003.png Chibi2 09 00004.png Chibi2 09 00005.png Chibi2 09 00006.png Chibi2 09 00008.png Chibi2 09 00012.png Chibi2 09 00013.png Chibi2 09 00015.png Chibi2 09 00016.png Chibi2 09 00017.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00001.png Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00011.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00013.png Chibi2 10 00014.png Chibi2 10 00015.png Chibi2 10 00016.png Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00019.png Chibi2 10 00020.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00012.png Chibi2 12 00013.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00001.png Chibi2 13 00006.png Chibi2 13 00007.png Chibi2 13 00012.png Chibi2 13 00013.png Chibi2 13 00017.png|Bad cake choice, Ruby. Chibi2 13 00019.png Chibi2 13 00020.png Chibi2 13 00021.png Chibi2 13 00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Chibi2_14_00008.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00004.png Chibi2_15_00005.png Chibi2_15_00006.png Chibi2_15_00007.png Chibi2_15_00010.png Chibi2_15_00011.png Chibi2_15_00015.png Chibi2_15_00016.png Chibi2_15_00017.png Chibi2_15_00018.png The Fixer Chibi2 18 00003.png Chibi2 18 00004.png Chibi2 18 00005.png Chibi2 18 00012.png Chibi2 18 00013.png Chibi2 18 00014.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (1).png chibi2 19 (2).png chibi2 19 (6).png chibi2 19 (7).png|Boop. chibi2 19 (10).png chibi2 19 (11).png chibi2 19 (13).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00005.png Chibi2 20 00006.png Chibi2 20 00010.png Chibi2 20 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (1).png Chibi2 21 (4).png Chibi2 21 (5).png Chibi2 21 (14).png Chibi2 21 (19).png Chibi2 21 (20).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00002.png Chibi2_22_00003.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png Chibi2_22_00031.png A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2 Chibi2 23 00001.png Chibi2 23 00002.png Chibi2 23 00003.png Chibi2 23 00004.png Chibi2 23 00005.png Chibi2 23 00006.png Chibi2 23 00026.png Chibi2 23 00027.png Chibi2 23 00028.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00015.png Chibi2 24 00016.png Chibi2 24 00021.png Chibi2 24 00022.png Chibi2 24 00027.png Chibi2 24 00028.png Chibi2 24 00032.png Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00001.png Chibi3E1 00002.png Chibi3E1 00003.png Chibi3E1 00004.png Chibi3E1 00007.png Chibi3E1 00031.png Chibi3E1 00032.png Chibi3E1 00033.png|Looks like we're gonna have to JUMP! Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00014.png Chibi3E2 00015.png Chibi3E2 00016.png Chibi3E2 00017.png Chibi3E2 00018.png Chibi3E2 00019.png Chibi3E2 00020.png Chibi3E2 00023.png|"iBurn?! That name is mine!" Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00002.png Chibi3E3 00004.png Chibi3E3 00005.png Chibi3E3 00009.png Chibi3E3 00010.png Chibi3E3 00011.png Chibi3E3 00012.png Grimm Passengers Chibi3 04 00003.png Chibi3 04 00005.png Chibi3 04 00008.png Chibi3 04 00016.png Chibi3 04 00017.png Chibi3 04 00018.png Chibi3 04 00019.png Chibi3 04 00020.png Chibi3 04 00021.png Chibi3 04 00022.png|Ruby nose what she's talking about. Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00017.png Chibi3 05 00018.png Chibi3 05 00019.png Chibi3 05 00022.png Chibi3 05 00023.png|"So I set the world on fire, we can burn brighter..." Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00007.png|"I'm bored." Chibi3 07 00008.png Chibi3 07 00009.png|"I'm cured!" Chibi3 07 00010.png Chibi3 07 00011.png Chibi3 07 00012.png Chibi3 07 00013.png Chibi3 07 00014.png Chibi3 07 00021.png|"What's with the flipping Sun?" Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00001.png Chibi3 08 00004.png Chibi3 08 00005.png Chibi3 08 00006.png|I'm Yang! Let's fight!! Chibi3 08 00008.png Chibi3 08 00009.png Chibi3 08 00013.png Chibi3 08 00018.png|I'm the Yang! Let's fight! Tea Party Chibi3 09 00019.png Chibi3 09 00020.png Chibi3 09 00021.png Chibi3 09 00022.png Chibi3 09 00023.png Chibi3 09 00024.png Chibi3 09 00025.png Chibi3 09 00026.png Chibi3 09 00027.png Chibi3 09 00029.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00038.png Chibi3 10 00039.png Chibi3 10 00040.png Chibi3 10 00041.png Chibi3 10 00042.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00036.png Chibi3 11 00037.png Chibi3 11 00038.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00037.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00036.png Chibi3 14 00037.png Chibi3 14 00038.png Chibi3 14 00039.png Chibi3 14 00040.png Chibi3 14 00041.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00003.png Chibi3 15 00004.png Chibi3 15 00006.png Chibi3 15 00007.png Chibi3 15 00008.png Chibi3 15 00009.png Chibi3 15 00010.png Chibi3 15 00012.png Chibi3 15 00013.png Chibi3 15 00014.png Chibi3 15 00015.png Chibi3 15 00016.png Chibi3 15 00017.png Chibi3 15 00018.png Chibi3 15 00019.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00013.png Chibi3 16 00022.png Chibi3 16 00023.png Chibi3 16 00024.png|Deal with it! Chibi3 16 00025.png Chibi3 16 00026.png|Suck rainbow, authority figures! Chibi3 16 00028.png|Nyang Cat flies away! (followed by a fish, for some reason) Chibi3 16 00029.png Chibi3 16 00031.png Chibi3 16 00032.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Chibi3 16 00034.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Character images